Unteachable
by NowComesTheNight
Summary: AU. Ryuji Suguro was angered by his classmate, Rin Okumura's, seemingly aloof regard for class. Especially since he worked so hard to get high marks. For this reason, he makes it his mission to get Okumura to take school seriously. What Ryuji finds out about the other boy is shocking, yet makes perfect sense. Shounen-Ai, BonxRin
1. Babble

**Unteachable**

AU. Ryuji Suguro was angered by his classmate, Rin Okumura's, seemingly aloof regard for class. Especially since he worked so hard to get high marks. For this reason, he makes it his mission to get Okumura to take school seriously. What Ryuji finds out about the other boy is shocking, yet makes perfect sense. Shounen-Ai, BonxRin.

**A/N**: I know that this "Bon tutors Rin = Yaoi" concept is pretty overdone, but I got this idea in my head and is slightly inspired by my early days in school. I completely sympathize with Rin, I had a hard time with school and stopped caring after awhile. Turns out, it had nothing to do with my intelligence level. I am currently an 'A' student in college, but only after spending many years working for a living and coming to realize what my difficulties were and how to make them work for me instead of against me (and yet I am still finding out that some little quirks of mine have a reason and am constantly being reassured that I'm not crazy). None of my teachers or peers could help me with this and instead passed me along because I was 'good enough.' I don't hold it against anyone, it's hard to pick out a single student among hundreds you're responsible for, but I do wish someone had helped me when I was younger. It would have saved me a lot of time and grief. Hence the current story.

I tried to keep everyone within character, but there is probably some OOC. This first chapter is pretty short, but hopefully subsequent chapters will be longer. I have no clue how long or involved this will get, or when I will update next, but I will at least start it so I can get the ball rolling. Sorry for the long note :/.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters pertaining to the original Anime and Manga. All rights go to Kazue Kato and all affiliated firms and corporations.

XoxoxoX

**Chapter 1- Babble**

XoxoxoX

It angered Ryuji to watch Rin Okumura in class. He had been at this school for only two weeks, and so far he noticed that the younger boy hardly paid attention, barely wrote any notes, and seemed disinterested in studying. He couldn't understand someone who simply didn't care, as it was completely against Ryuji's nature. Usually, he was pretty good at ignoring things that annoyed him, but he couldn't seem to block out Okumura. Currently, the boy was sleeping. Sleeping. During an important lecture. Right in front of the teacher.

Ryuji felt his fist curl and tighten at the boy's audacity. Sure, this may be a remedial literature class that was covering material he had already been taught three years ago at his old school, but until the administrative offices could fix their mistake and put him in a class that was more his level Ryuji still had every intention of paying attention and doing well. He quickly surveyed the rest of the students in the room and noticed that, while some were goofing off, most of them were at least attempting to take notes and listen to the lesson. Rin Okumura only slept. Ryuji was inexplicably furious.

'That's it!' He thought to himself as another minute ticked by and the boy still dozed. 'The next chance I get, I'm gonna figure out what the hell his problem is!'

Since his first day in class, Ryuji had noticed Okumura's odd behavior. On his first day, the boy had spent the entire hour staring fixedly at the wall to his right. Ryuji had glanced around to see if there was something there worth such pervasive attention, but there was nothing. Okumura was just staring at nothing. One day, he was reading a manga during the lecture and on another day Okumura got up, gathered his things and left without a word. Each time Ryuji was floored that the teacher spared the boy little more then a glance before resuming her lesson. That was probably the spark for the flame of his fury, and every subsequent incident since had only served to enrage him further. Who was this Okumura person to think he could just slack off like that? And why was the teacher letting him?

The bell rang for lunch, and Ryuji decided to approach Okumura right then and there. The teacher shouted out a reminder about the weekend homework posted on the board while he stuffed his books and notebooks in his bag quickly, hoping to head the younger boy off.

"Oi, Suguro-san." A boy who sat next to him called softly. "You heading to lunch?"

Ryuji looked over to Shinobu Ida, his dark haired and even darker eyed classmate, with narrowed eyes. The boy had been trying to get Ryuji to hang out with him and his friends since his first day in class, but Ryuji wasn't interested. There was something malicious simmering beneath the surface, and he didn't want to be involved in anything Ida did. He had flat out refused on every occasion, but the boy was persistent.

"No." He replied evenly. "I'm going to talk to Okumura before I go."

"Okumura?" Ida asked incredulously. A sudden conspiratory look crossed his face as he leaned closer. "You should be careful with that guy, he's a monster."

With a cocked brow, Ryuji looked back to the front of the class where Okumura stood slowly packing away his things. If there was anything he could call the other boy it was short and slight. Sure, he wasn't near as small as his friend Konekomaru, but Ryuji still had about ten centimeters(1) on him and was far more broad.

"I'm sure I can handle him." He answered Ida dismissively.

"Che, fine." Ida said irritably. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Ryuji just rolled his eyes as the troublesome boy left the room, leaving only him and Okumura. The outright fury for the shorter boy that he had felt earlier had dwindled down to frustration, making approaching him a little easier. As he slung his bag over a shoulder and moved closer to the other boy, Ryuji felt his brow furrow in confusion as he was still getting his things together and putting them away.

'How long does it take to pack a bag?' Ryuji wondered to himself.

Soon, he was standing behind Okumura as he finally finished putting his things together, waiting for the other to notice him. When it seemed Okumura would continue on his way without acknowledging him, Ryuji cleared his throat to get his attention. Okumura jumped slightly at the sound and turned to Ryuji, but didn't say anything. After a moment of the two standing together, with Okumura allowing his gaze to wander around and wringing his fingers slightly, it became clear to Ryuji that he would have to start.

"Okumura?" When no answer, not even a nod, was forthcoming Ryuji sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead, but pressed on. "I'm Ryuji Suguro, I just started school here a couple of weeks ago..." He was trying to prompt Okumura into some kind of response, but it was like the boy was completely ignoring him. Now he was staring at his feet and scratching at his shaggy, jet black hair. Ryuji growled, but kept his anger in check as he got to the point. "Look, I have to say-"

"Did that hurt?"

Ryuji blinked, startled by the sudden question asked in a deep voice, rougher then he expected. Okumura was now looking at him intently with a finger pointing toward his ear. He raised his hand to the area and felt his fingertips graze the cool metal of his piercings. It was curious that the earrings were the first thing Okumura pointed out, but if it would relieve the strange awkwardness of this conversation then Ryuji would go along with it for now.

"Yeah, I got them pierced and my hair dyed right before I came here." It was to spite his parents, but Ryuji didn't feel the need to share that with a complete stranger.

"That's so cool!" He shouted as a wide grin split Okumura's face. Ryuji was taken aback by the abrupt change in demeanor, he had been expecting a prickly or defensive personality from Okumura, not such an easygoing nature. "I always wanted to do something like that, but Father Fujimoto would have my head. Being a priest an'all means he can be pretty strict about certain things... But then he's pretty laid back about most things, so maybe he wouldn't care. At least he lets me cook for everyone at the Monastery, it's my favorite thing to do and I'm pretty good at it. It's really one of the only things I'm good at. I try out all kinds of food..."

Ryuji was feeling flabbergasted at all of the information that was pouring out of Okumura's mouth about foreign cuisine and how hard it could be to find certain ingredients.

"...and to make a good American hamburger, you need Worcestershire sauce for flavor. Do you know how hard it is to find that here..."

At first, it had been like pulling teeth to get him to talk. Now it was like there was no off switch. Surprisingly, Ryuji didn't find it as annoying as he thought he would. In fact, he found it a little humorous, even charming and he felt his earlier frustration with the boy fade some. A slight smirk fell across his lips even as he wondered why Ida would call someone so obviously harmless a monster.

"... Do you realize that in, like, fifty years the climate will have changed so much so fast that it will kill off something like 90% of the world's insects? That'll royally fuck everything up."

Ryuji suddenly burst out laughing at the comment, and Okumura scrunched his face at the reaction.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked a little defensively, but the slight tilt to his lips said that he at least understood why Ryuji was laughing.

"No," he assured Okumura. He quickly collected himself before continuing, "I'm just trying to figure out how you got climate change from South Korean stew."

"Well..." Okumura started as he tapped a finger to his chin. "I was thinking that you had to boil everything in the stew, the temperature water boils at is 100 degrees Celsius(2), then I wondered how warm the water would have to be to melt an iceberg, that made me wonder how hot the climate would have to get, and that reminded me of that thing one of the church patrons told me about the insects... and out my mouth it went."

"Hmm..." Ryuji arched an eyebrow at the response.

His remark had been purely rhetorical, but he was still pretty impressed at the jumps Okumura's mind made to get from point A to point B so quickly. Once again, the younger boy was quiet and wringing his fingers slightly while his gaze dropped away and seemed to rest on something behind Ryuji's shoulder.

"Why are you so quiet all 'a sudden?" Ryuji asked, genuinely curious.

"Huh?... Oh nothing." Okumura answered without looking back at him. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

The other boy simply shrugged in response. A sudden look of apprehension crossed his face before Okumura asked, "Why are you talking to me?"

Ryuji felt his teeth grind as he was reminded of his earlier frustration, though a little voice in the back of his head warned him that getting too angry with the other boy would be a bad idea. "Because you were annoying me earlier."

"Wha..." Ryuji saw a flash of hurt crossed Okumura's deep blue eyes before the other rebounded with an angered growl, "'the hell did I ever do to you!?"

"Why do you sleep all class and ignore the lessons?" He answered accusingly. "Most everyone at least tries to get by, but you just slack off everyday!"

Okumura's clenched fist shook lightly as he turned to walk away from the confrontation. However, Ryuji would have none of that, he was going to make him care about school no matter what. "Don't walk away." He growled as he grabbed the other boy's arm. Okumura quickly shook his grip off, but didn't try to leave again. "It can't be that difficult to just try."

"What does it matter?" Okumura snapped back. "It doesn't matter how hard I try, I always fail! I can't learn any of this shit." His voice dropped as he muttered. "Even my instructor last year told me I was incapable of learning."

"Bullshit." Ryuji said incredulously. He was incensed that a teacher would say something like that. Everyone could learn, just in different ways and at different rates. "You can learn, you just have to figure out how."

Okumura huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk, allowing his mind to wander. It was clear he didn't believe him.

"Tell you what," Ryuji began as he tugged his bag off his shoulder. Okumura looked up in interest, "I'll prove it." He rummaged around in his bag until he pulled out the book they were supposed to be reading for class and some brightly colored post-it notes. With them, he marked the pages that needed to be read for the assignment and stuck one on the cover, jotting down his name, phone number, and address before shoving the book into Okumura's hands. "Read these pages by Sunday, we'll meet up then and go over what you've read. If you have any questions, call me."

"What are you going to do?" Okumura asked, a hint of wonderment in his voice.

"What do you think?" Ryuji asked back as he closed his bag and swung it back over his shoulder. "I'm going to tutor you."

With that, Ryuji walked out of the room and headed for lunch, leaving Okumura behind with a soft smile on his face.

XoxoxoX

(1) about a four or five inch height difference.

(2) 212 degrees Fahrenheit

Most of Rin's traits are taken from how I behaved in middle school and high school (although, if someone called me annoying I would have curled up in a corner and cried, but because it's Rin I decided he should be a little more defensive and argumentative). Much of this I have been able to temper and improve on, such as the inability to initiate conversation, but I still do some things like babble, wringing my fingers (in recent years, I have added tongue clicking as another nervous tick... I may add this in later chapters), drifting focus, and lack of eye contact (I have to actively remind myself to make eye contact with people).

Can anyone guess what may be going on with Rin? I'll give you a cookie if you do ;).


	2. F Sleep

Unteachable

**A/N**: Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs! I'm glad so many people seem interested in the story. The majority of you who guessed guessed right, Rin has severe ADHD, however he isn't hyperactive. This is what used to be known as ADD but is now called ADHD, Primary Inattentive (PI). Those of us with this form of ADHD often fly under the radar because we don't stand out and many misunderstand us for being rude, lazy, slow, and unmotivated. Especially girls. This also happens to be what I am diagnosed with, and I can't even tell you the number of people who are shocked to find out I have severe ADHD because I seem very calm and 'in control'(I had a nice long rant with Love Psycho over this among other things, thanks for that :]). What they don't realize is how many years I have put into learning to organize myself and how hard I try to say the right things and not over talk or interrupt, which is something I still fail at most of the time. After a lot of self reflection and research for this fic, I have come to realize that most of us with this form of ADHD tend to be generally nervous/anxious, worrisome, very emotionally sensitive (one website went so far as to described us as seeming very 'fragile'), and crave acceptance and approval. This can lead to panic attacks, depression, and even rageful or violent outbursts that are immediately followed by regret and self-loathing, all of which I have experienced myself in varying degrees of severity (actually I have felt general self-loathing as long as I can remember).

I promise that this is my last really long note. From here on out if there is anything I add information wise it will be short, or anecdotal stories about myself in relation to the chapter and might include how ADHD effected that situation. While there is a plot here, the chapters will start to take on a 'slice of life' feel and will range in lengths depending on the subject and might even have some time skips, though they won't be large.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters pertaining to the original Anime and Manga. All rights go to Kazue Kato and all affiliated firms and corporations.

XoxoxoX

Chapter 2- F*** Sleep

XoxoxoX

Rin clicked the pen in his hand repeatedly as he stared at the open book, rereading the page for the third time. He was beginning to grow very frustrated and agitated with the whole thing, but he didn't want to stop. For the first time in years, not only was someone willing to help him out with school but expected him to complete his work, and he really didn't want to show up on Sunday just to disappoint Suguro. So, Rin sat back on his bed with the book open and attempted to take some notes, though he wasn't even sure what kind of notes he needed to have.

The book itself wasn't all that difficult to understand once he actually got the context. Rin was even beginning to figure out how the story started even though he didn't read the first half of it. However, there were just so many things keeping him from physically reading in a timely manner that he was starting to feel disheartened. He had devoted hours the last two days to reading this book, yet Rin was barely halfway through the pages Suguro wanted him to read. For some reason, he just couldn't remain focused. He usually could get through a few pages before his mind would wander elsewhere and before he knew it Rin had read the whole page but absorbed none of it. He would have to go back and reread the whole thing again, and this would repeat a couple of times before he could actually continue. Another problem, and one he was truly terrified to admit, was that he didn't recognize some of the kanji. Rin was fine with kana (hiragana and katakana), but there was some kanji he never learned to read or write. For the most part, he could get the context of a sentence based on what he could read. Still, there were some sentences that were lost on him. It was frustrating, mostly because he didn't want Suguro to think he was slacking, or, worse, stupid.

"Nii-san..."

He fiddled with the pen tab again. Rin had always liked working with his hands, which is probably why he liked cooking so much. Everything just came together right and he didn't have to think hard about what his next step should be, or if he needed to adjust a recipe, or in what order and at what time he had to work with separate dishes. All of it just seemed to flow naturally for him. It was also very relaxing work for him.

"Nii-san!"

Rin was shaken out of his thoughts as his twin brother, Yukio, called out to him from his bed on the other side of the room.

"Hmm...?"

"Nii-san, you should turn off the lamp and go to sleep." He suggested. "It's past midnight already."

"Eh? Shit, am I keeping you awake?"

"No," Yukio heaved a sigh. Really, he could sleep in just about any condition because of the elder twins poor sleeping habits, "you need to sleep, though. You haven't had a good rest in days."

"Pfft, I'm fine." Rin said, casually waving off his brother's concern. "I don't need sleep."

"No you're not fine." He answered his twin in exasperation as he sat up. "You've probably been falling asleep in class again and-"

"Have you been keeping tabs on me or something!" Rin interjected, incensed that his little brother might be spying on him.

"No! Nii-san, listen to me. I said you've 'probably' been falling asleep in class because that's what you do when you don't sleep at night." Yukio didn't want to start a fight with his brother, so he softened his voice a little as he added. "Everyone needs sleep, even you."

"Yukio I don't have time to sleep, I need to finish reading this for tomorrow afternoon and I'm only half way done."

"Maybe you should have started earlier-"

"I did!" Rin shouted as he flung the book down on his comforter. "I started yesterday and gave myself some time both then and today. I'm just... having a hard time getting it done." He stopped himself before admitting to his brother just how bad his reading trouble was. Frustration was taking its toll and Rin rubbed his hands against his face briskly.

What Yukio said wasn't meant to belittle Rin and he was only trying to give him some advice, but his brother had always been easy to hurt, even if he hid it well.

Yukio eyed Rin carefully, before saying. "You need a break, Nii-san. Just get a good nights sleep and start again in the morning."

Rin stretched his arms back and folded his hands behind his head. He hated when his little brother sounded sensible. All he wanted to do was shout 'fuck sleep!' and be done with it, but he knew Yukio was right.

"Nii-san..."

That didn't mean that he actually wanted to try and sleep. He would much rather play a game, surf the web, or even read that accursed book then staring at the glowing numbers of his clock in the dark counting down how many hours of sleep he could get in before morning from one moment to the next.

"Nii-san."

The alarm on his clock didn't even work anymore and a new one would probably cost more then he had. Rin didn't particularly like the design of his previous one, either. It was a simple, round, white clock that only made beeping noises to wake him up. That was boring as hell, and Rin decided that he would try to get something that could play music as an alarm next time.

"Nii-San!"

"Huh? What is it Yukio?"

His little brother sighed deeply before saying, "Just give it a try."

"Give what a try?"Rin asked, genuinely curious.

"Sleep."Yukio stressed, a little perplexed at his brother's lapse. "Try clearing your mind, _or if you can't do that_," he added quickly when he saw Rin's mouth beginning to open in protest, "then try thinking about something mundane enough that will put you to sleep."

"Fine." Rin grumbled as he flipped the light off and lay down in his bed, lifting as much hair off the back of his neck as he could so it wouldn't tickle and bother him while he slept, and tried to turn his head in a way that it would lay against the pillow.

Yukio smirked triumphantly at having won the battle in less time then usual, and returned to his own rest.

However, Rin simply stared at the ceiling as he tried to steer his mind away from things that kept him thinking actively, or were otherwise stressful, but he just couldn't. He needed to finish reading that book. Suguro would be meeting up with him in the afternoon the next day and he was still only half way through. The plot was becoming a little clearer to him, but he really didn't want to disappoint his tutor with half formed opinions. Maybe, if he got up at seven in the morning and devoted the entire day to reading he could get it finished. How many hours had it taken him to read half the assignment? About six? Then that would give him just enough time to finish the assignment and make some notes on it. Though, the notes may not happen with so little time. However, he had to try and get them done regardless.

Rin shook his head and took a deep breath to chase those thoughts and the stress away. At this point, there was little else he could do to change anything and he was only worrying himself by trying to work it out. He cleared his mind and tried to allow himself to drift off. There was one problem, though.

Just as he was beginning to feel that floating, lightness that occurred before he dropped off, he shifted and something lightly scratched against his neck. He tried to ignore it at first, but the sensation was too annoying to not notice. Quickly reaching into the back of his shirt, he realized it was the tag and tried to move it. That didn't work, in fact, the sensation became worse. He sat up in bed and removed the shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor before getting up and opening some of his dresser drawers.

"Nii-san? What are you doing?" Yukio asked, half asleep, as he listened to his brother banging around noisily.

"I'm just getting another shirt, Yukio. Go back to sleep." "Mmm-k." His little brother mumbled as he drifted off again.

Once the new shirt was pulled over his head, Rin sighed in relief and trudged back to his bed. He felt much better... for a couple minutes. The problem with this shirt was that it was just a little to snug in the shoulder, and the seam kept rubbing against Rin's under arms. Growling in frustration, he ripped off the shirt and threw it in the same direction as the previous shirt, deciding he was better off sleeping without a shirt. Rin settled back down into bed and turned to lay on his side, thinking he was home free.

However, he felt his frustration with clothing beginning to build again when his pant legs started to bunch beneath his knees. He, once again, tried to ignore the building frustration, and wiggled his legs and used his feet to pull down the loose pants. None of this worked, though, and Rin finally gave up. Not wanting to even try and find a more comfortable pair of pants, he simply pulled them off and pushed them over the side of the bed and, for good measure, did the same with his underwear.

Now stark naked beneath the bedding, he felt himself begin to relax and unwind. He adjusted the sheets so they lay over him evenly and huddled into himself. Rin glanced at the clock on his bedside table and sighed a little.

_ 2:19... If I fall asleep right now, I could get a good four hours of sleep_.

XoxoxoX

This is perhaps one of the most aggravating side effects of ADHD for me... sleep, or lack thereof. I find my mind wandering to things that make me anxious or nervous, but more frustrating then that is that I simply cannot feel comfortable in clothing. I often forego the trouble of trying to wear PJ's and sleep naked instead, or maybe with a soft sports bra. I once had this discussion with another friend of mine who also has severe ADHD, PI and she agreed, clothing sucks and we would rather sleep naked.

Its not just in sleep either. I cannot wear shirts with sleeves that end between my elbow and my wrist, it has to be either above my elbow or well over my wrist. Same concept with pants and sock. Flood jeans and ankle socks kill me. Thank you again!


End file.
